Guided By Angels
by Faylin Marie
Summary: Matilda, Tilly, witnessed her father's death at the hands of a demon when she was only ten. Starting that day the Archangel Michael has guided her path, leading her to the home of the Gargoyle Order. The most trusted warrior of Lenore, the gargoyle queen, is immediately drawn to her. Will his growing affection interfere with their higher purposes or help them blossom? (Gideon/OFC)


**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters, places, or things from 'I, Frankenstein'. However, other characters I introduce that were not in the movie are of my own making and created with love.

 **A/N:** I hadn't really decided what year to use for this fanfiction. It's not present times for sure and there will be no guns either so I guess it would have to be before those were invented. I'm sure none of this helps though. Lol. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this. (No Adam. No Naberius scheme, but he does exist. Gideon/OFC.)

Pleas R&R because your feedback is much appreciated!

* * *

~*~Matilda~*~

A light drizzle still fell from the sky as I walked toward the graveyard. My rough-hewn, hooded cloak helped keep me dry and somewhat warm on that chilly night while the distant sounds of thunder and the rain pattering on the rooftops and cobblestone streets made everything seem so peaceful. It was easy to allow myself to believe, even for a short moment, that there wasn't a dark inhuman entity following me. I let out a sigh as I passed through the rusted gates, wishing that for once I could have a quiet night. I was not afraid of being followed like other women my age, like I should have been. But I had good reason not to be.

I picked out a random gravestone and knelt down before it. I let my shoulders and head hang down to keep the appearance that I had come to mourn the loss of my loved one. _Be patient._ The voice I was so accustomed to hearing whispered into my mind. _They are coming. Ready yourself._ My cloak made it easy to conceal the action of pulling out the daggers hidden in the tops of my boots. After that it was merely a waiting game. I kept silent and my breathing steady as the sound of boots upon the stones became closer.

"Well, well," a male voice said behind me. "What do we have here? Are you sure you should be out here all alone?"

"I only came to mourn my husband," I let my voice waver.

"Too bad there will be no one to mourn you."

I peered over my shoulder, my face mostly hidden by my hood. I smirked because I was ready for the fight. Lightning flashed, temporarily illuminating my attacker. He was tall and brawny, a slow opponent. I grinned wider, I had the advantage and he wasn't even aware.

"Why don't you show me what you really are?"

He cocked his head and threw me a malicious grin. "As you wish."

In a small burst of fire his skin disintegrated like a flame burns a sheet of paper, ashen pieces falling away to reveal his true form. His deformed appearance did not frighten me. I had seen many of his kind already. They hunted me for years. But for the last five years I was able to fight back.

The voice that guided me, that sent me instruction through memory-like images, had been with me since I was but a child. I was ten when my father was killed in front of me by one of these monsters, a demon. As I cried over my father's quickly chilling body my guidance came in a form I never could have expected. A bright light enveloped me, embracing me within its warmth. Then I heard a man's voice, calm and gentle. I did not hear the voice as if it had come from the same room, rather it came to me as if it were one of my own thoughts. That was the beginning of my journey, my quest to battle the demon menace.

The demon roared at me before it charged. I spun around, staying in my crouch. When he was close enough I sprung upward with the flat edge of my daggers resting on my forearms. I dashed past him, just under the swing of his arm, laying one long slice along his side. He roared in pain as he burned. I quickly turned on him and buried my blades into his back. I swiftly withdrew my daggers and moved away to watch him descend. His burning soul burst from his body, letting his mortal husk disintegrate while his soul sailed through the air in a figure eight motion before crashing down where his body once stood. Once it was over, there was nothing left save a charred hole in the ground.

A rustling in the bushes near the mausoleum that sat ten yards away alerted me to the presence of another person. _Be on your guard._ I readied my weapons again and began sidestepping my way toward an angel statue, it wouldn't provide much cover but there was a chance it could conceal me just enough. Unfortunately I never got the chance to find out. Two more demons stepped forward from the deep shadows, snarling at me and flashing their pointed teeth. I couldn't help but grow nervous then. I had never faced more than one before and being only human put me at a great disadvantage against two of them.

 **CLAP! CLAP! CLAP!** "Here she is boys!" A third demon's rumbling voice came from my right. I looked over to see him step from the shadows. "The human demon slayer. My, My. What a menace you have been. Price Naberius will be so pleased when we inform him that we've finally removed the thorn in his side… And by that I mean you, my dear."

 _Have patience, child. Help is on the way._ "You might find this thorn much harder to remove."

A ferocious roar cut through the darkness causing me to flinch and the demons to look towards the sky. Stone gargoyles descended upon them with gleaming weapons drawn. I watched two living statues dispatch the three of them, swiftly sending them back to hell. They landed mere yards away from me and shifted back into human form. A man and a woman stood before me, both with dark hair. They both gave me small but polite bows.

"My lady," the woman's smooth voice calmed my frayed nerves. "We ask that you accompany us. We will escort you to a safe place."

"I know what you are," I stated. "He has told me much about you. It took many years but he guided me to this city as well. If you indeed wish to take me to a place of safety, I ask that you take me back to the cathedral. To your home."

* * *

~*~Gideon~*~

I don't know what I was expecting to see when Ophir and Keziah brought the human to the cathedral. I watched them from the overlook as they landed in the stone courtyard with her in Ophir's arms. As they began to walk inside I turned to walk downstairs, meeting Lenore in the hallway. I followed steps behind her as we headed to meet this mysterious woman. We had heard stories for a long time about a human descending demons and had more than a few questions for her.

"Remember that this human is our guest, Gideon." Lenore spoke softly, but with firm intention. "We are not going to interrogate her."

"Yes, my queen," I responded respectfully.

The human woman was sliding the hood of her rough-hewn grey cloak down as we entered the room. I found my breath catching in my chest from the sight of her. The torches highlighted the soft orange tint of her smooth brown locks making her hair resemble the color of the caramel treats human children loved. When she looked up at us with her dove grey eyes my steps nearly faltered. Her heart-shaped face held soft, womanly features and a long but light scar ran across one of her high cheekbones, it was the only imperfection one could find upon her beautiful face. Her full lips turned up in a smile when she saw Leonore and I walking toward her. She surprised us even further when she gave a deep bow to her.

"My queen," she spoke with a reverent tone. "I am pleased to finally meet you. I have traveled a long way to come here."

Lenore looked to me with raised brows but all I could do was shake my head slightly. I had no answer for this strange encounter. "We are all pleased to meet you as well and equally pleased to see you unharmed."

"Yes," she nodded. "It seems Ophir and Keziah showed up at the most opportune time."

"We were nearby when we saw the first demon descended and decided we should investigate." Ophir explained.

"Well it is a good thing you did." Lenore smiled to him and Keziah thankfully.

"I agree," the human continued. "I have never been forced to face more than one demon before. I fear the odds were not in my favor."

"I apologize but I must ask how you have been able to descend demons in the first place. We have heard many stories about you, none of which we believed until tonight."

She smiled brightly. "The archangel Michael has taught me everything I need to know." She knelt down and pulled one of her hidden daggers from her boot. She held it out we could see the ancient symbol of our order engraved in the blade. "He showed me this symbol and told me that any weapon marked with it will descend a demon back to hell. I have not actively hunted them though. Well the exception to that was when I hunted down the one that killed my father." She hung her head. "I was reckless back then. It has been a struggle but I have fought hard to control my emotions and follow Michael's guidance."

Lenore gently took the blade and examined the finely carved symbol. "Extraordinary," she breathed.

"My lady, you believe all this?" I couldn't help but question.

"I do," she answered as she handed back the blade. "I have not been completely honest with you, child," she said to the woman. "I was told of your coming long ago. When the rumors began to surface about you I began to pray for your safe arrival."

"My lady, why did you not tell me of this," I asked. Lenore had never been that secretive so for her to not inform me of something like this was highly unusual.

She looked over at me. "I had my own doubts, Gideon." She looked back to the woman, appraising her. "None of us could have ever conceived of a human learning about our war against the demon menace. It has been our duty alone to combat them. But all my doubts have faded." The woman reached up and touched her temple with a light groan, drawing our full attention. "Are you alright, child?"

"Yes," she answered weakly. "I just… It has been a long journey."

"Of course," Lenore agreed. "Gideon will show you where you may rest. Ophir. Keziah. You may return to your watch. Thank you for escorting our guest here."

"It was our pleasure, your majesty." Ophir answered for the both of them before they turned and left.

I stepped up to the woman and offered my arm. She took it, leaning into me for support. Lenore's expression shifted in concern along with my own. I could feel the human's grip weakening on my arm.

"My dear, are you sure you can walk," Lenore asked.

"I… Yes. I just need to get my bearings." Her hand slipped from my arm and I had to catch her to keep her from hitting the floor. She slipped down to her knees. "Forgive me. I expended more energy than I realized."

"It is alright. I can carry you," I knelt down to take her into my arms.

"No. That's not necessary."

I ignored her protest and picked her up. To me she was as light as a feather, something she probably did not realize. "Nonsense. You are in our care. Now stop fussing and let us help you." I spoke softly but firmly.

"I will have one of the others bring food and water." Lenore announced. She kept her eyes on the human woman, motherly concern in her eyes.

"Can they also acquire some ginger tea?" She asked sheepishly. "My stomach has not been kind on me lately. Ginger tea will help with that."

Lenore smiled. "Of course. Now, off you go. Get some rest. There is plenty of time for us to talk." She looked up to me. "Gideon, will you watch over her tonight."

"Of course, your majesty," I nodded.

* * *

Lenore quickly sent us on our way. She followed for a short time before she found one of the other warriors and gave him the task of retrieving food and water for our guest, and of course ginger tea. The human woman in my arms did not complain as I carried her upstairs. She rubbed her temple for a little while but eventually stopped and rested her hand upon my chest. It was hard not to notice how warm her fragile body was against my own. I felt as if I was carrying an invaluable treasure in my arms.

Finally I arrived at the room we had prepared for her. By that time the woman had fallen asleep, clearly she was more worn from her travels than she had let on. Thankfully, one of the other warriors had been walking by and stopped to open the door for me so that I would not have to jostle her to open the door myself. I gave him a nod and he went on his way, heading to continue whatever duty was required of him.

I gently laid her down on the bed, trying desperately not to wake her. I removed her heavy cloak and draped it over a chair in the corner before slipping off her boots and setting them at the foot of the bed. I would have changed her into something more comfortable than the leather armor she was wearing, but we had nothing for her. Besides that fact, it would have been improper of me to do so. I pulled the blanket over her as she settled into the bed, falling deeper into her slumber.

When I stood up I stopped for a moment to gaze at her. She was such a beautiful creature. She was obviously strong and virtuous, faithful to the archangel that guided her to us. But there was something more about her that drew me in like a moth to a flame, something I couldn't quite decipher. I shook my head, letting go of the thoughts swirling through my mind. I considered for a moment to stand just outside her door but my eyes feel on the chair in the corner. Ultimately I decided staying in the room was better, should she need me for any reason she would not even have to get up out of bed. I settled into the wooden seat for my night vigil, my gaze falling on her peaceful face while she slept.


End file.
